disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Half Baked
"Half Baked" is the twenty-third episode of American Dragon: Jake Long. Plot Jake and Lao Shi are sitting in Central Park, meditating. Lao Shi told Jake he must feel not think. As Jake began to do so a dark cloud covered the moon and the light from it blocked. Jake opened his eyes and saw a figure standing in the distance watching him. With his concentration broken, Jake follows toward the mysterious figure. The chase did not last long as the figure, revealed as Huntsgirl, waited for him at the end of tunnel. As Jake stepped closer to the figure, realizing who it is, snakes begin to emerge behind him and the Huntsgirl. As Jake moves closer she begins to warn him: the Huntsman is planing something big and something horrible and she begs Jake to stop him. Jake ignores her warning and asks how to deal with her safety. She tells him that he can't save her, it's too late. But again Jake ignores her comment and grabs her hand as she's pulling away. She turns back to him, he removes her mask revealing Rose's face. She smiles at him warmly. He then takes her other hand and pulls her closer and kisses her. After a brief second Jake is shot back to reality where he's kissing Fu Dog in his sleep. Upon realizing this Jake breaks away from Fu immediately, disgusted. Fu goes to rinse his mouth out as Jake gets out of bed and finds the Huntsgirl's mask in his hand. At the shop Jake, Gramps, Fu, Trixie, and Spud try understand the meaning of Jake's strange dream and the fact he woke up with the Huntsgirl's mask. Jake believes that Rose is trying to contact him somehow. Trixie and Spud don't share his optimism. But Fu agrees with Jake, apparently there are spells you can use to enter peoples dreams. Jake is convinced that's what Rose did. Jake believes he can use the same spell to contact her. But, Lao Shi doesn't believe it's the wisest approach, he believes it to be a trap and too dangerous to attempt. Both Trixie and Spud agree as Jake slumps to the back room. Fu is a bit more empathetic toward Jake's problems and agrees to help him despite how much trouble they'll both be in if Lao shi were to find out. He explains to Jake that they can use a portal spell to find her. The only problem is they're missing a key component: Krylock venom. Unfortunately the Krylock is impossible to find since it lives in another dimension; their only choice is to wait until a portal opens from the Krylock's dimension into theirs. Later that night, Jake, Spud, and Trixie have been up all night apparently doing research on the Krylock despite Fu's words that it was strictly a "waiting game." Trixie takes the opportunity to try and convince Jake to try and move on. Rose wasn't coming back. He disagrees, and is slightly shocked she would say that after all he's been through. But, she counters with the fact that she and Spud have been through everything with him. Such as the time Jake believed the Huntsman was holding Rose prisoner in the Huntslair, but upon going there the find Rose and her uncle have moved. Or the time he went through the depression stage and began to read poetry at Gothic Poetry Readings. Or when he decided to give up on girls forever by becoming a monk. But it was soon ended when the head monk found his room clad in random pictures of Rose. Trixie and Spud tell him that ever since Rose left life has been passing him by. Not to mention his grades are declining rapidly. The next day Jake learns he's failing Home Ec. Ms. Park asks to speak with him but prefers to be called Sun. She believes Jake can bring his grades up. She also believes Jake's different from other teenagers, that he's destined for great things. Jake becomes nervous and returns with the fact that he's no different from any other kid. She gives him a chance at extra-credit: he must bake five dozen cupcakes for the school carnival. On the way home from school Jake explains his assignment to Spud and Trixie. Spud doesn't take to the carnival with much enthusiasm because of his bad experiences with clowns: when he was younger a Clowny McHonk-honk float petrified him from ever going near another clown again. As they reach the shop Fu tells them that the Krylock is loose in Central Park. It is now night time and the Krylock is running amuck all through the park: unicorns are fleeing rapidly as it snaps and hisses at them. Safely hidden Fu, Jake, Trixie, and Spud go over the plan: Jake must lure the demon to point B where Trixie and Spud will come into play and Jake can extract the venom. The plan unfolds with minimal difficulty and Jake has the venom. Back at the shop, Jake and Fu were mixing the ingredients for the portal spell while Spud and Trixie made Jake's extra-credit cupcakes. Unfortunately instead of adding Krylock venom Jake added vanilla extract and the venom went into the cupcakes. Because of the missing venom the potion failed to work, but the cupcakes were now laced with dangerous Krylock venom. The next day it's about midday and Jake is laying in bed listening the blues music and staring at the picture of him and Rose at the dance. Spud and Trixie bust in and refuse to let Jake waste a whole day laying in bed. When Jake refused Spud's had enough, he tells Jake like it or not that life goes on. They drag Jake out of bed and down stairs. In the living room Haley is sampling one of Jake's cupcakes. As Trixie and Spud drag the broken Jake to the carnival Haley finishes her cupcake with frightful results. At the carnival Jake is still depressed and as a couple purchases to cupcakes Jake warns them to enjoy the fact that they had each other because whether they were mortal enemies or not you never know when the hands of fate will rip you apart and never see each other again. Back at the shop Fu realizes the mistake and Lao Shi is not pleased to hear what they did. At the carnival Spud and Trixie are handing out cupcakes in the circus tent where Clowny McHonk-honk and other clowns are gathered, center ring. Spud of course is frightened to see them and Trixie decides to show him that they where completely harmless. But, unfortunately they ate cupcakes given to them by Trixie and have mutated into Krylock like creatures. The flee the tent only to find the same result outside. They find Jake at the cupcake booth where he explains to them what happened. Back at the house Haley has the same reaction, her father believes it's a simple food allergy. Back at the chaotic carnival Jake reassures Spud and Trixie that everything will be fine and that Gramps and Fu will be there any minute. But it looks like they don't have that much time as the mutant clowns advance toward them. Jake dragons-up as Trixie and Spud find refuge under a table and he goes to take on the mutants but Lao shi tackles Jake. He tells he mustn't harm them for they are humans and must be brought back to their human form. Fu explains that the only way to do so is to kill the prime Krylock. And the only way to find him is with a portal spell. Jake realizes he must choose between finding Rose and his duty. He decides defeating the Krylock is more important. Spud faces his fear of clowns and retrieves the last cupcake. They mix it in a blender with the rest of the potion. Fu shoots the spell outward and Jake says "Show me the Krylock Demon." He sees the Krylock in his own dimension which seems to be a volcanic wasteland. As Jake looks in another portal opens behind him extending from the first. It reveals Rose sitting contently reading a book. Flustered, Jake asks Fu what is happening, he tells Jake that despite what came out of his mouth, what came out of his heart seemed to confuse Jake. He didn't know what he wanted. Jake approaches the portal and says her name in disbelief, he reaches toward her but is stop by an invisible forcefield. The tremor doesn't go unnoticed by Rose who looks up from her book. Upon seeing Jake she seems happy, and moves toward the portal. Jake looks back at the chaos behind him unsure of what to do. Rose is now staring at Jake in confused shock. Jake decides. The last thing he says to her is "I'm sorry." Jake rushes into the Krylock's portal as Rose stares in even more shock as her portal closes. In the Krylock's dimension Jake engages him fearlessly. On top on a large rock jutting out of the magma, Jake smites the Krylock by turning it's scorpion stinger on itself and killing it. In so doing the mutants suddenly recover and Jake's father reveals to a once again normal Haley that he's just learned a secret about his wife's side of the family: they're allergic to chocolate. Jake rushes out of the portal just as it closes behind him. Jake is congratulated by his grandfather but also the matter of disregarding him is not left unnoticed. Jake apologized whole-heartily and blamed himself for what happened. Lao Shi says he is proud that he chose to do what was right over what he wanted. As they leave the Korean Dragon, Sun Park watches silently and believes Jake is truly destined for great things Back on his rooftop Jake is silently thinking as he examines the picture of him and Rose. Fu silently takes the spot next to him. Jake says he's decided to let Rose go. Fu questions where this is coming from: his heart or what everyone's telling him to do . Jake reveals that's not how he really feels and Fu urges him to keep looking for but not to let her take over his life. Jake takes his advice to heart and reveals that he believes Rose feels the same as he does. At the Huntsclan Academy, Rose wore an evil smirk on her face as she pulled her mask over her head and she and at least fifty other members of the Huntsclan began forcefully practicing a form. A Huntsclan banner hangs overhead. Jake may have been gravely mistaken…. Category:Television episodes Category:American Dragon: Jake Long episodes